


Lars's Fate

by BatmanLove394



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just sad stuff all around, Mind Control, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited, Spoilers for Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanLove394/pseuds/BatmanLove394
Summary: Based on the video "Captured" by JankyBones on YouTube. Emerald finally manages to capture Lars, and with Yellow Diamond being unavailable she brings him to White Diamond. Instead of punishment, however, Lars is taken to be a companion to Steven. But there is a horror waiting for him, one that changes him forever. Can Steven save his friend? Will Lars ever return home? Or is Lars too far gone?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steven Universe_Captured](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407223) by JankyBones. 



> This chapter is pretty fast paced and short as I wanted to give just a little background before getting into the story full force. Next chapter will be longer!

“Captain’s Log. Stardate…. Uh, Wednesday? The turbo thrusters still aren’t working, just another delay in getting home. We’re advancing on Yellow Diamond’s asteroid mine for the fuel we need, so it shouldn't be long now. ” 

Lars spoke aloud as he sat in the Captain’s chair, his eyes following each member of his crew as they worked. Rhodonite was writing down his log while the others steered the ship. They were getting close to the asteroid mine, so it was time for stealth. 

“ I know you said we’re just as dangerous as these aggots, Captain Lars, but don’t you think this is a little too much? ” Rhodonite had stopped writing to address her concerns, the four of her eyes showing with worry. 

“ We need this fuel to get home, Rhodonite.” Lars insisted. “ Don’t worry, I have this all under control. ” 

The gem gave one last nervous glance before turning back to her writing. It was only a few minutes away now. Could they really pull off this mission? No more time for doubt, the mine was approaching! 

“ Engage stealth mode! ” Lars demands. 

“ Stealth mode engaged. ” The Rutile twins responded as they pressed a button to cloak the ship. 

The Off Colors watched nervously through the windows as they passed through the mine, each waiting to see if they’d be detected. Lars looked confident, but deep down he was afraid. Steven’s words would ring through his head, however, and he could swallow that fear to face this roadblock. Nothing was wrong so far. When they landed on an asteroid, no aggots even turned to face the ship. It worked! 

“ Ready the suction tubes. Let’s not stay here longer than we have to. ” Lars instructed. 

“ Captain… Lars…. ” Fluorite began. “ The… tubes… have… been… placed. ” 

“ Good work, Flourite. Now, let’s get this fuel! ” 

As the tubes sucked fuel from the asteroid’s core, a pop up came to life on the screen of the ship showing how much more was needed until it was full. Surprisingly it wasn’t much, as after only a few minutes they were already halfway there. 

It was when the tanks reached a third of the way that another pop up flared to life. Shades of green encased the screen. Emerald! Lars faced the screen with narrowed eyes, the gem laughing as she looked to the crew. “ Yellow Diamond’s asteroid mines? Big mistake! I’ll warn all the gems here! ” 

His crew gasped, Rhodonite clung to herself with worry. “ We’re going to be shattered! ” 

Padparadscha lifted her hands in warning. “ Everyone, we’re about to be discovered! ”

Lars looked back and forth between his members, his eyes wide. This couldn’t be happening… they needed to find a way out of this, somehow. That’s when he remembers that time seeming so far away… Steven had sacrificed himself for everyone. And him? He’d been a coward. It was time to do the right thing.

“ Emerald, wait. If you turn us in you’ll be the laughing stalk of all gems. I mean, beat by a group of defective off colors so bad that you had to have aggots do your bidding ? You’ll be degraded. Maybe you’ll even have this ship taken from you… ” 

That seemed to catch her attention. Emerald glared, biting her lip. She waited for Lars to continue. 

“ Let them go, and take me instead. I’ll let you bring me to the diamonds yourself. Just don’t hurt them. ” Lars pleaded. 

“ No, Captain Lars! You can’t! If we’re going down, we’re doing it together!” The Off Colors protested, but their captain wouldn’t listen. Not if it meant he could protect the only beings he’d belonged to. 

“ Hmm… what interest have I in worthless, defective gems like those anyway? You have a deal. Surrender yourself and my ship and I’ll let them go. ” Emerald grinned. 

“ Everyone, get to the escape pods. ” His fluff of hair hung over his eyes, hiding his expression. 

“ But, Captain-” They began to protest. 

Lars turned to them, tears in his eyes yet his expression angry. “ Now! ” 

“ Captain Lars is going to turn himself in and send us away! ” Padparadscha gasped. 

“ We… we know, Padparadscha. ” The Rutile twins covered their mouths in disbelief as they looked away. They headed to the escape pods. 

When each had gone, Lars took a deep breath and waited on the ship for Emerald to come for him. It didn’t take long, the gem laughing as she stomped inside and grabbed her nemesis by the back of his cloak. “ Finally, I’ve got you. Just wait until Yellow Diamond gets word of this!” 

Lars took a breath, tempted to spit in her face, but he wasn’t sure if his crew was out of range of the aggots yet. What would become of them? He hoped his sacrifice wasn’t for nothing… 

His thoughts were shaken when his coat was ripped from him. “ Wh- hey! That’s mine!” Lars kicks at Emerald, who tosses the garment to one of her crew. 

“ You won’t be needing it anymore. ” She summons restraints which glow green and hooks them to her prisoner’s hands before plopping him on the ground. She walks away from him to give a report to Yellow, but the diamond does not answer. Instead, her pearl informs her that the monarch is on a personal mission and ends the transmission. “ Personal mission, hmm? Well I could… no… ” Emerald glances to the pink human, her grin growing wider. “ Yes, I will. Congratulations, human, you get the pleasure of being personally judged by White Diamond!”


	2. The New Lars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIND THE TAGS! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!

Homeworld. Lars had almost forgotten how terrifyingly large and intimidating it had been, but now he was here again and able to take in the sights once more- that was, if he’d bothered to pay attention to them. Instead his thoughts were running too rampid to stop and smell the roses, so to say. How was he ever going to get home now? What would happen to him? Could he even die if he already had? 

His thoughts were interrupted when Emerald pushed him out of the ship. Lars lost his balance and fell, grunting. He wiggled himself back up and onto his knees, his hands still tied behind his back. The gem before him smiled down at him, laughing. She was saying something, but he wasn’t listening. It was only when something approached that he fell back into reality, attention on the thing before them. 

Closer and closer it got, a sphere of sorts that hovered towards them. Lars felt his stomach twist in knots when he saw what had left the thing. It… it was a pearl. A pearl with a cracked face and no color to her whatsoever. Shock painted his features, left him at a loss for words. 

When the pearl spoke, it was robotic. She hadn’t moved from her original position, with her hands up and smile forced. Just what had happened to her to make her this way? Lars wondered, fearing for the gem before him. 

“ White Diamond has been awaiting your arrival. ” No movement. Unblinking. “ I will deliver you and your prisoner to her now. ” She didn’t even walk. She… hovered. Like a doll being pulled on strings. 

Emerald shoved Lars forward, the three entering the same sphere that had brought the pearl to them. Now it brought them across Homeworld, to White Diamond. When they were inside, the pearl left the same way she had come. A true horror, but Lars couldn’t concentrate on that. His judgement was coming. 

“ Oh, my Diamond! You’re looking as radiant as ever! ” Emerald moved her hands into a solute. 

Lars looked up… and kept looking up. His pupils dilated as he saw the giant being open her eyes, and give off an eerie smile. So this was White Diamond? No wonder all the talk he’d heard of her had been hushed, as if afraid that even mentioning her name would bring horrors upon who’d spoken it. She was terrifying! 

“ Oh my… ” The diamond spoke, her tone oddly… cheerful? 

“ Here is the filthy off color that has been giving us trouble! ” Another shove from Emerald. Lars grit his teeth, eyes narrowed, but his expression quickly changed when he saw the way White Diamond was looking at him. 

“ Well, well. So this is a human? I have never seen one up close. This will do just fine.” That smile, the way her eyes squinted slightly. Everything gave off a position of power, of someone that should not be underestimated. Just what had Lars gotten himself into?

Emerald began to speak, but neither Lars nor White Diamond paid her any mind. They were too focused on each other. White Diamond’s eyes boring into Lars’s very soul as the human trembled with fear. Suddenly, her hand was approaching. A finger propped against Lars’s chin, lifting it up.

“ So, they come in this color? Her favorite… Perhaps this is what my little Starlight has been missing… Yes. A human companion. She did make “friends” with them, didn’t she? ” 

Both Lars and Emerald were silent at that comment. What did it mean? Neither dared to speak up against it, but that didn’t stop White Diamond from continuing. 

“ That will be all. ” White finally addresses Emerald, yet she doesn’t look at the gem in question. “ No punishment will be delivered upon this human. It will make a good gift. ”

Lars had no time to comprehend what had been said. No punishment? A gift?! He couldn’t think on it, not while he was being lifted into the air. A gasp leaves him, his legs kicking out as he goes up, up, up. Emerald thanks her diamond and exits the room while Lars is brought face to face with White Diamond. 

“ Now… just a few little adjustments, and you will be perfect. ”

Lars stares in horror at the monarch before a burst of courage finally hits him. He lashes out, kicking the best he can to try to get free as he yells. “ Perfect? Lady I don’t know what you’re talking about! Put me down! ”

“ Hmm. ” Was all White Diamond replied with, her other hand moving to Lars and allowing a single finger to roam across his head. It was like being pet, and the human didn’t like that one bit. He tries to bite her finger, but she pulls away before he can. As if she’d known he was going to… 

Then he’s falling, the diamond having let go of him. Lars screams, but he’s caught by a platform before he gets close to any dangerous damage. There is a stinging sensation that encompasses him, but other than that he’s fine. “ I don’t know what game you’re playing but- ” 

He’s cut off. White Diamond’s face is in his vision and he can’t look away. He can’t speak. Can’t move. Her hands extend, and he waits for that oddly gentle touch, but-- 

**“ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ”** A shriek escapes him as nails easily find their way into his sockets. Squelch! He keeps screaming, a pain unlike any other tearing at him. Pink drips down his cheeks, rose petals falling along with the blood like substance. The nails then tug out, leaving a soupy mess where his eyes used to have been. Lars falls to the ground, rolling to his side and curling up in agony. 

White Diamond pinches his cheek, her smile having grown slightly wider. She pushes Lars into a sitting position, having to keep him up with her fingers since the human had fallen unconscious. Her diamond begins to glow, and snap! Lars is awake, facing her blindly again. The diamond touches her forehead to his, and he begins to heal- in the way she wants. 

Lars gets his sight back, but the world looks much different now. Everything is black and white, even his skin that had used to be pink. Of course it still was, but unknown to him the diamond had given him something special instead of eyes. Diamond shaped sight projectors. Something that allowed her to see through him. 

And better yet, to act through him. 

Her voice rang in his head, crystal clear and terrifying. _You will be Pink Diamond’s friend. This means doing exactly as my little Starlight wants. You will be a good gift. You will serve your diamond well._

Lars shook his head, pain was all he could feel. _Please stop!_ He thinks frantically. _It hurts!_ Yet the only response he’s given is the same repeated sentence. As it repeats, he feels the same agony as before. He screams out, writhing on the ground. The sentence repeats over and over. The feeling repeats over and over. 

And then… there’s nothing. He breathes heavily, no more screams leaving his mouth, no more pleading for it to go away. There was only one thing he could do now. A smile curls onto his lips. 

“ M...my diamond will be pleased to see me… I will be… my diamond’s best friend… ”

White Diamond looked pleased as Lars stood up (with her help of course. her mind controlled each movement of his body until he was good and rigid). She summoned her pearl and allowed the gem to dress the human in something more fitting to a diamond’s gift. 

Now he was truly… perfect.


	3. Steven Gets A Friend

“ Ah, there you are Starlight! You’re finally here. ” White Diamond spoke aloud. 

Lars was behind her, listening to the grand monarch talk. Steven- no, his diamond- was there ! If he didn’t know better the human would have ran to him. Instead he waits, allowing the other to talk. 

“ I know you still want to play your little games. You have been distancing yourself. That is why I have kept a human for you. From your planet! It’s even pink like you, dear. ”

Before the diamond could continue, Steven interrupted with a worried look on his face. “ W-what?! ” He stuttered, “ Where are they?! ” 

“ Oh, I suppose I can just give it to you now. ” 

White Diamond moved her cloak, revealing the human behind her. Lars was facing the opposite wall, unmoving. He hadn’t even glanced over his shoulder to see Steven. He had to wait, had to be good… 

“ L-LARS?! ” His diamond exclaimed before rushing over to him. “ Lars! Lars!! ” Steven grasped him from behind, prompting the smallest movement. “ I-It’s so good to see you! I mean, not here, but… Are you okay? Were you hurt by anyone? ” 

Finally, Lars could see his diamond. His purpose could be fulfilled. They could be friends! He glances to Steven, his smile spread across his pink face. “ My… Diamond… ” Arms moved on their own into a position he’d never done until now. Lars didn’t question how he had known to do it, all he was thinking about was his mission of being a companion. “ Hello, my Diamond! So good to see you… Let’s be friends… ” 

Lars watched as Steven drew back in horror, tears forming in his diamond’s eyes and hands shooting up to cover his mouth. Oh no, had he already done something wrong?! Was he going to need more adjustments?! 

“ L-Lars… w-what? This can’t be… No! Lars! ” Steven screamed in disbelief. 

The human reaches out, grips onto Steven’s shoulders as he smile grew larger. He must not have been showing how happy he was to see his Diamond! “ My Diamond! We’re going to have so much fun! We can be friends, right? Tell me I’m your friend! ” It was a plea for help, deep down. If they couldn’t be friends, what would happen to Lars then? 

Steven was too shocked to answer, the tears kept on flowing. Oh no, oh no, oh no… his diamond couldn’t be crying! He was meant to make him happy! “ Does this not make you happy? Do you not want my friendship? ” Lars asks, terror hidden in his eerily cheerful voice.

“ Why would this make me happy?? Lars, please, stop! I-I don’t know what happened to you, but you can’t be like this. You can’t! ” The child pulled away, trying his best not to be too frantic. Lars needed help, and freaking out wouldn’t do any good. 

Before Lars could reply, White Diamond spoke up. “ It’s good to see you two getting along. Play with him all you like, Starlight. ” 

“ Wh- ” Steven began, but both him and Lars were taken into the sphere that had brought them there. They were delivered back to Pink’s room. 

Lars took a glance around. It was a nice place, pink like him and with a view of White’s head palace. He felt the feeling of being watched, and instantly turned back to Steven. No more sight seeing for him, he had a job to do. “ My Diamond, what would you like to do first? ” 

There was no hesitation with his diamond’s response. “ I want to get out of here! ” Steven yelled. “ I want you back to normal! ” 

“ You don’t like me this way? ” Lars’s smile began to fade slightly, but it was back to normal almost instantly when he was reminded of his duty. “ I can go through adjustments. ” _No, why did I say that-- because I have to-- I don’t want-- stop thinking-- You must please your diamond. You will be Pink’s companion!_ Thoughts race through his mind, ending with the recited orders from White Diamond. 

“ No! ” Steven says instantly. He hugged Lars again, tears falling from his eyes. “ I don’t want you hurt. You’re my friend, Lars. Why would I want that? ” 

_You’re my friend, Lars_. The statement goes through his head, causing a wider smile. Lars laughed an empty laugh, hugging Steven back. “ I am glad to be your friend! ” Nothing else that had been said got through to him. 

It looked like there was no getting through to him. Steven buried his head against Lars’s waist, tears being wiped on the new outfit he’d been given. Lars gently patted his diamond’s head, relieved that he was doing a good job. They were going to be best friends. 

Suddenly, Steven reaches up and grabs Lars’s hand. He licks his own, then presses the two together. Images begin to flash in Lars’s head-- Sadie. His crew. His family. Buck and the gang. Memories of cooking… of happiness… 

“ I… I… ” Lars tears up, backing away. His smile cracks, replaced with a frown as he begins to openly sob. “ Steven… help me… ” And then there’s pain. A crushing pain that causes him to drop to the ground. **YOU WILL BE PINK DIAMOND’S FRIEND! THIS MEANS DOING EXACTLY AS MY LITTLE STARLIGHT WANTS! YOU WILL BE A GOOD GIFT! YOU WILL SERVE YOUR DIAMOND WELL!** White Diamond’s voice rings in his head, accompanied by his own screams of it. _Had he been saying that out loud? What was he doing?_ This was all too much! He doesn’t even comprehend when Steven is next to him, trying to calm him down while placing a slobbery hand on his back. 

“ My Diamond-- ” He’s smiling wide, tears not stopping. “ I will need-- adjustments-- ” 

Steven was saying something, but it wasn’t anything Lars could hear in this state. His head was pounding. If he hadn’t already died this would be enough to send him into a full fledged heart attack. Instead, it only brings pain. Pain that won’t stop until…

The hand is pulled away. The images stop flashing. All that remains is White Diamond’s message. Steven had backed away, too afraid to keep trying in fear that he would further damage Lars. It seemed only White Diamond was capable of undoing what she had done. 

Lars slowly stands up, the tears stopping. He solutes Steven, and smiles. As if nothing had happened. As if that hurt hadn’t mattered. As if he didn’t matter. “ My Diamond, is that what you wish us to do? That was so fun! ” A lie, but what else could there be? There was no trace of the real Lars. 

“ Lars… ” Was all Steven said before retreating to the corner and putting his head in his knees. How was he supposed to help Lars if all that happened was more hurt to his friend? This was going to need more than magic saliva. 

“ Yes, my Diamond? ” Lars approached and sat next to him, grinning from ear to ear. 

“ I’m going to get her to reverse this… somehow… ” Steven mumbled. 

“ ...How about a game! I know you like those! ” Lars says instead of responding to Steven’s comment. 

Steven didn’t respond. This was all too much… Lars quickly fell silent, allowing his diamond time. No word was spoken between the two. It must have been hours before something happened, but it wasn’t from either of them. 

An alarm was going off on Homeworld. Someone was attacking!


End file.
